crystal_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
Crystalia is marked with the existance of powerful Gods who created and could mantain the existance of nature for several years, however, as some Gods were simply crystalians who ascended into godhood, some of them were slain by infuriated warriors. Main Gods The only gods that are considered pure gods are Cosmos, Chaos, Shinryu and Finalus. Cosmos and Chaos are arbitrary forces consisting, respectively of Harmony and Discord. 'Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony' Cosmos is the Goddess of Harmony, as well as the creator of the Crystalia and the crystalian race, she developed abilities that can control the chaotic power, naming it Chaos energy, with her Harmonic energy, she created the "Warriors of Harmony" composed of several powerful warriors. Her power allowed her to create the God blade, Quorselda. 'Chaos, the God of Discord' Chaos is the God of Discord, as well as the creator of Grenda and the grendalian race, he created a special energy that can counter the harmonic force of the Goddess Cosmos, which is called "Break". Through discord, he created the counterpart of the "Warriors of Harmony", the "Warriors of Discord" composed of powerful warriors and even ex-Warriors of Harmony. Though never creating a God Blade, Chaos can control the Chaos Blades with maestry. Apart from his demonic look, Chaos can turn into a grendalian look, however, he mantains demonic aspects. 'Shinryu, the God of Creation' Shinryu is the one that created all things, also the Gods Cosmos and Chaos, he has enormous power and some say he live inside the Crystal Tower of Crystalia, waiting for those who are destined to be trained by him. He mantains his dragon form most of the time, but also assumes the look of a young man, no one can say if he walks among the crystalians while disguised. He is the creator of the God Blade, Genesix. 'Finalus, the God of the End' Finalus is the God of the End, and he is said to only appear when the conflict of the gods near its end. He is the creator of the God Blade, Finalis. Crystalian Gods Apart from the Main Gods, there are Crystalian Gods, who are Crystalians who ascended into godhood, or had their powers recognized by their great powers and deeds. Excellius The one who built the Main City of Crystalia, his power was so great that, despite not being a god himself, he was granted powers of a god and was able to create the God Blade, Excellsus. Crystalius The one who created the concept of technology inside Crystalia, long time ago, thanks to his deeds, he was granted god powers and was also able to create a God Blade, Crystalium. He is the younger brother of Excellius and has a laid back personality, in contrast to Excellius who was a responsable warrior. Trivia *Crystalian gods names usually end with the termination "-us" which is also the termination of Buster's family last name "Crystalus". *Matt, Hootch, Derick and Louis are descendants of Excellius and Crystalius. *Cosmos gave godhood to crystalian gods.